


Of Redemptions and Drabbels

by twofootwriting



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofootwriting/pseuds/twofootwriting
Summary: A bunch of short paragraphs based off of writing prompts and sentence starters I've found on tumblr. Most of them are based around Vanitas, especially the first chapter. The chapters will bounce between character centralization.





	Of Redemptions and Drabbels

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this fic! Sorry they are all kind of bad, but thank you. They will all probably be considerably short.

"Why didn't you say h-how bad it was?!" Ventus stared as the pile of darkness started to convulse and attempt to take form. Vanitas wiped away the remaining darkness from the corner of his mouth, staining the white long sleeve he had borrowed from Riku. “This isn’t anything new,” he replied his voice as flat as the walls around them. Ventus, on the other hand, was mortified if not traumatized at the events that had unfolded before him. “Vanitas you just threw up some darkness, and it’s moving!” Ven shouted gesturing towards the mass of black on the floor that started to look vaguely like an unversed. “It’s only one,” Vanitas covered his mouth, feeling another flow making its way to the front. “Yeah, but it came out of your mouth Vanitas!” he continued to freak out, inching further and further away from the twitching newly born flood. More darkness started to slowly ooze and leak from in between Vanitas’s fingers, yet he refused to move his hand and let it out. Ventus only stared in both sick fascination and pure disgust. “I’m going to go get Aqua,”

-

“What do you mean ‘work with him’, he tried to kill me!” Aqua screamed out, not afraid if the person in question was to hear her. “He was being manipulated, how is his story any different from Terra’s,” Ventus tried his best to defend his darker half, knowing that the boy doesn’t deserve half knowing that the boy doesn’t deserve the hate that Aqua put on him. “Terra is our friend!” she continued to yell much like an angry mom. Ventus couldn’t take it, this is the fifth argument within three whole days. Why won’t she just give him a chance? Just one chance. “Terra tried to kill you,” Ventus wasn’t able to finish before she cut him off, yelling something about how Terra was possessed. “Vanitas was controlled too!” He snapped, tired of her trying to get rid of his other half. “He lived his entire life under Xehanort, while you and Terra only experienced a few years. That’s nothing compared to what he’s been through and you just want to act like Xehanort and throw him aside like some kind of trash,”  
Aqua was taken back, she had to admit. Shes had Ventus yell at her before, but the hard anger in his voice was new. “He’s been affecting you Ven,” She spoke softly. He knew exactly what that tone meant, she was going to try and bargain with him. “He can’t live here with us Ven, he’s infecting everyone with his-” She got cut off. “Infecting!? Aqua he’s a person! A human being! And here you are treating him like a parasite!” He was furious. It was completely unfair, Vanitas had reached out for help, he had cooperated with them, the only ‘problems’ he's caused were all his emotions. Highlight emotions, something he has absolutely no control over, for the moment anyway. “You know Aqua,” Ventus completely changed adding a calming tone to his voice. “According to your logic of who can or cannot be saved, Sora should’ve left you in The Realm of Darkness,” he turned away from her done with the repeated argument, “You might want to rethink your philosophy,”  
Sure the statement stung, even more so as she watched him walk away, but unless impossibly proven otherwise, her ideas will stand. 

-

 

“Do you still think you’re darkness?” 

The question caught Vanitas off-guard, especially hearing it from Sora of all people. “What?” 

The question was abrupt the first time and was just as bad the second time around. 

“Do you still think you’re darkness? You’ve been training with us for a while now and I just want to know, do you still think you’re darkness?”

Sora pushed the boundaries, trying to get any kind of meaningful replies from his lookalike. At first, Vanitas didn’t know how to respond to the question. He had nothing to lose, not like he had much of a reputation to keep up now that he lives with the Guardians. 

“I never really thought I was,”

He spoke monotone. Sora, thankfully, took the response with full seriousness. 

“How so?”

He crept across the edge of the situation trying to stay as tightly pressed to the safe area as possible. Vanitas could tell he was restraining himself, for a long time a large majority of the Lights treated him as if he was made of glass.  
“I was always told what I was, so I made a decision for myself that moment,”  
He kept it short and simple not to stir up too much frustration. It wasn’t that much of an effort, considering that the dark corner had made itself the home of one of those disappointing weeds. Vanitas was sure Ventus had named it something boring like Mandrake due to its appearance. The creature was docile, yet the feelings attached were anything but. 

“So why…. Why did you choose to accept what they told you?” 

Sora struck a nerve, several nerves. The second the question had left his mouth the singular mandrake turned into six, that six turned into eight, and that eight turned into fifteen. Sora scrambled to leave the room knowing he had messed up.

“I’m sorry! I went too far!”

They really do treat him like glass don’t they? 

“You want an answer don’t you?”

Vanitas didn’t move from where he sat or even show Sora any kind of malice or ill content. It confused the other but he hung by the door frame, ready to step out and run at any moment. 

“Well, when I said that,” 

He paused taking a breath. 

“I was betting on the fact that I wouldn’t wake up,”

-

“I thought you said you were fine!” Ventus yelled as he crouched down next to the darker half. “You yell at me too much.” The one in question replied. “Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you would stop breaking yourself and lying to me,” he said helping Vanitas off the ground. Ven held the other as a support, letting him lay all his body weight onto him. “Lies slip from my lips the same way idiocy slips from yours” Vanitas mumbled. “That’s a bold claim coming from someone who can’t read,” Ven shot back rolling his eyes. The smirk on Van’s lips quickly faded as it was replaced by his hand covering his mouth. “Riku, it’s happening again!” Ven leaned the darker half against the training area benches before running off to avoid getting raw darkness thrown upon him. 

-  
“I’ve lost count the promises I’ve broken for you,” Ventus sighed as he froze his ass off. While the chill of the night bit harder than he thought it would, one look towards the person next to him and it was all worth it. Vanitas was fixated on the stars that lit up the world around them. “Back in the graveyard,” he started and completely ignored Ven’s comment. “When it turned to night all the dust that would cloud around would be gone.”  
Ventus was dead silent as to not break the spell that Vanitas seemed to be under. “The starts would shine really brightly, the air was cold and clear, and it was like you could see the galaxies of worlds.”  
Vanitas brought his knees up to his chin, curling in on himself. The world was like it was at a standstill, it wasn’t like him to share that much. Ven treasured the moment.

-  
“Excuse me, I have to go make a scene.”  
This became his saying every single time he had to help with training. Vanitas had started to hate fighting, due to the pain it had always put him through, but he needs to contribute in some way. He wasn’t the best at healing spells or any magic besides dark fiagra, so he decided on being the training dummy. This was nothing new to him. He always took it too far every time, whether he would break down or get attacked by his own emotions, the others could always tell when he passed today’s limits.  
The training always started with floods, he could summon as many of them as he could with little to no effort. Of course, Lea, Kairi, Sora, or anyone could cut them down a bit too easy. HIs first day here was bad, the pain from them would reach a burning level. Now that he’s been helping the light for a couple of weeks the pain was like a paper cut. The floods used to be ineffective, but he’s gotten soft, or at least he thinks so. 

-

“How did you guys find me?”  
The question was abrupt and out of place considering they were all at dinner. This was the first full sentence Vanitas had spoken since the day they found him. Terra gave Aqua a quick glance, wondering if he should be blunt or try to tiptoe around the subject. Thankfully for the older two, Ventus decided to answer. “I found you. I was flying past the graveyard and felt your link.” Vanitas looked down to his hands, he knows he should be feeling some kind of anger or even be resenting the semi care the group gives him, yet he feels too numb to act. Much like a blank slate. “When I found you, you were severely dehydrated and malnourished. It was only fair for me to help you,” Ven reached over from his side of the table and put his hands on the others. “Fair?” Vanitas echoed the word. “Yeah, I couldn’t just let you die there.” That would have been unfair.” he explained with the same tone of voice of a caretaker. He knew that with Vanitas being in the state that he was in, he wouldn’t be able to understand much. “I know your brain is a little foggy right now, but you need to eat or we’ll be right back to square one.”  
After dinner, Terra and Aqua exchanged quick words.  
“It’s concerning how much he babies him.” 

-  
Not only a week into his sort-of-redemption, Ventus ordered a gummiphone for Vanitas. Of course, they didn’t get it right away and they also had to wait for it to get delivered but, Ven saw it as worth the wait. He had known how hard it is for the other to communicate pretty much everything and he hoped that the texting app on the phone could ease him into sharing. Ven set up the phone for him, making sure to use the darker colored themes so they don’t hurt his eyes.  
After the whole thing was set up, with everyone’s contacts included, he wandered around the castle to find the other. “Hey, Terra!”  
The person in question looked down to see his smiling friend. “Hey Ven, what’s with the box?” he asked pointing towards the object. Ventus tossed around the small blue box from hand to hand as he stood there. “I got Van a gummiphone, have you seen him?” Ven then held out the box for him to see. “Last time I saw him he was in the library,”  
“Thanks, Terra!” with that he was gone running off in the direction of the library. Terra was correct as Ven could feel the link reconnect with him as he opened the doors. It was a game of hot and cold from there, it’s not new for Vanitas to be hiding behind, in, or around the many bookshelves or tables that litter the room. It was a good twenty minutes before Ven found him. With a smile, he looked into the empty bookshelf only to be met with a happy red eye.


End file.
